


But It's Better On You

by zach_stone



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunken Kissing, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, UDSV2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wasn’t quite sure how it happened; all he knew is that at some point or another, half his damn wardrobe ended up in Josh’s closet.</p><p>-</p><p>Until Dawn Secret Valentine Exchange 2016 gift for tumblr user <a href="http://scuzbrains.tumblr.com/">scuzbrains</a> !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScuzBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuzBrains/gifts).



> Here's my fic for the UD Secret Valentine exchange!! Ignatius, you asked for clothes swap and Josh being happy (lol same) so here's a little fix-it type fluff fic, also based on [this post](http://aldersinnner.tumblr.com/post/137712985829/in-which-chris-is-wearing-a-flannel-thats). Enjoy!!!

Chris wasn’t quite sure how it happened; all he knew is that at some point or another, half his damn wardrobe ended up in Josh’s closet. It happened subtly; they’d be hanging out, walking along the pier or to the deli downtown, and Chris would be appropriately bundled up like a normal person, while Josh walked around in a T-shirt like a goddamn idiot. 

“Chris,” he’d eventually, inevitably say, that familiar whine in his voice. And Chris just knew exactly what was coming.

Already unzipping his hoodie, he’d say something like, “Yeah, yeah, you’re cold. You know, there’s these amazing inventions called  _ jackets _ ? I’ve seen several of them in your closet.”

“Less lecturing, more providing me with warmth,” Josh would reply, eagerly taking the hoodie and putting it on. Chris pretended to be stern and annoyed, but truthfully it didn’t bother him. In fact, he kind of  _ liked  _ how Josh looked in his clothes. The sleeves were always a bit too long, and he looked cozy and goofy. Something possessive stirred happily in Chris’s chest whenever he looked over and saw Josh lounging about in some article of clothing he’d pilfered. 

It was the night before the annual trip to Blackwood, and Chris and Josh were in Josh’s room. Chris was lying on his stomach on the bed, watching with mild amusement as Josh paced around the room, triple-checking that he hadn’t forgotten to pack anything. Josh knelt at the foot of the bed, where their suitcases were, and opened his to take inventory of all his shit. Chris shuffled forward on the bed and leaned over the side to watch him. 

“Hey,” he said, squinting. “Isn’t that my shirt in there?”

“Is it?” Josh said distractedly. And yeah, it definitely was, because no way would Josh own a Legend of Zelda shirt. In fact, Chris spotted at least three of his shirts in Josh’s bag, as well as two sweaters and even a pair of jeans.

“Bro,” he said. “Why is ninety percent of the stuff you’re bringing actually mine?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Josh said, eyes wide with false innocence. Chris snorted and sat up. He eyed Josh’s current outfit, a skull T-shirt (that was Josh’s) and baggy flannel pajama pants.

“Okay, seriously? Even my pajama pants?” Chris said, gesturing to Josh’s legs. “What gives, dude?”

“I like them baggy, it’s more comfortable,” Josh said. 

“Buy your own damn too-big jammies then,” Chris grumbled. Josh grinned wickedly.

“Did you just say  _ jammies _ ?” he said. 

“I was being facetious,” Chris said. Josh was still smirking like he didn’t believe him. “Sarcasm, bro,” Chris insisted.

“Adorable,” Josh replied. He clambered onto the bed next to Chris.

“At this rate, you’re gonna leave me without any clothes at all,” Chris said. “And then I’ll be naked. Is that what you want, Josh?”

Josh, to Chris’s surprise, didn’t immediately respond with another joke. Instead, he turned a little pink and looked down momentarily. Before Chris could really process this, though, his friend was smiling again. “Tempting, Cochise, but no. Besides, even I wouldn’t steal this abomination.” He tugged on the sleeve of Chris’s current pajama shirt, which said “Talk Nerdy To Me” on the front. “Seriously, Christopher, this is heinous. Why do you own this?”

“It’s from my grandma,” Chris said, batting Josh’s hand away. “And I’d have better options if you didn’t take them all, you jerk.”

“Calm yourself. Let’s get some rest, got an early start tomorrow. Blackwood party, woo!” Josh lifted his arms in celebration before falling back against the pillows. Chris laid down next to him, and Josh reached over to click off the light. “Nighty night,” he whispered. 

\--

They were rudely awakened the next morning by Hannah bursting into the room and jumping onto the bed. To be precise, she jumped directly onto their shins. Chris groaned, and Josh let out a drowsy, “The fuck?”

“Wake up! Today’s the day!” Hannah sang. Josh pulled the pillow out from under his head and tossed it at his sister. Hannah caught it, unfazed. 

“We can wake up on our own, thanks,” Josh grumbled. “Chris set an alarm, didn’t you bro?”

“Yeah, for seven thirty,” Chris yawned.

“Well it’s after eight, so  _ clearly  _ he didn’t,” Hannah said. Chris sat up, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and squinting at it. Apparently, he’d set up the alarm, but hadn’t actually turned it on. 

“Oops,” he said. Josh glowered at him. 

“C’mon, up!” Hannah insisted. “Beth and Sam are making pancakes.” She watched as the two boys stumbled out of bed, groggy and complaining. 

“How the hell are you so damn chipper?” Josh demanded. Hannah beamed at him.

“I’m just excited!” she said. “It’s gonna be so fun. Everyone all together at the lodge, playing games, music, drinking… ooh, maybe we can play spin the bottle!” 

“Okay, settle down,” Josh said. “I know what you’re thinking, Han. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Hannah’s smile only faltered slightly. “Whatever, big bro. This trip is going to be fun. I’m not gonna let you rain on my parade. Now come  _ on,  _ let’s go!” 

Exchanging exasperated smiles, Chris and Josh followed Hannah downstairs to the kitchen. 

\--

The drive up to the lodge was a fun one, Josh and his sisters and Chris and Sam all crammed into Beth’s car, Chris and Hannah singing loud and off-key to every song on the radio while Beth and Josh fought over which station to listen to. Sam, squished between Chris and Hannah in the backseat, rolled her eyes at the antics but didn’t make any move to intervene. 

When they finally got to the lodge, they were the first ones there, so Hannah delegated tasks to all of them to help set up. By the time the rest of the gang showed up, music was bumping softly through the house and there was enough liquor on display to fuel a party of well more than the ten of them. Josh made short work of the booze, and Chris tried to match him drink for drink. Everyone was off in various parts of the house, and the two boys sat in the kitchen, not quite drunk enough to be incoherent, but enough to be sloppy and giggly. 

“Dude,” Chris drawled. “Is that my fuckin’ sweater? That  _ I  _ packed?”

Josh looked down at the dark blue-grey sweater he was wearing and shrugged, lips curling into a lazy smile. “Maybe,” he said.

“You’re the  _ worst _ ,” Chris declared. An idea struck him, and he thrust his half-empty cup into Josh’s hand. “Bro, stay right there.”

“Mmkay,” Josh said, watching with amusement as Chris stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom he and Josh were sharing. He dug around in Josh’s luggage until he found what he was looking for and put it on. When he returned to the kitchen, Beth was in there as well, and she laughed when she saw him.

“Nice flannel,” she said. Chris did a little twirl and almost fell on his ass. 

“Two can play at this game,” Chris told Josh. His friend just grinned. 

“You look, like, grunge,” he said. Beth snorted.

“More like wannabe grunge,” she said. “He still looks like too much of a nerd to really pull it off. No offense, Chris.”

“Rude, Bethany. So rude,” Chris said, wagging a finger at her and retrieving his drink from Josh’s hands. “I look super cool.”

Beth shook her head and left the two of them alone again. Josh was eyeing Chris in a way that would’ve made him feel self-conscious if he were sober. As it was, he just looked at Josh over the top of his glasses and said, “What?”

“Nothin’,” Josh said quickly. He took a big drink, and then sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter. “You look good, bro.”

“Ya think?” Chris said, looking down at himself. He felt a little silly, to be honest. Beth was right; Chris  _ couldn’t  _ pull off the grunge look. Besides, the shirt didn’t fit him quite right, since he was a little broader and thicker than Josh was. He dropped into the seat across from Josh, who was looking at him again.

“I like seeing you in my clothes,” Josh said after a moment. 

“Yeah?” Chris said. He finished off his drink and pondered this for a moment. “I like seeing you in mine, too.”

“Mm, I know,” Josh said. He was grinning again, and he fiddled with the sleeve of his (Chris’s) sweater. “Why d’you think I’m always taking your shit?”

“Because even though you’re vastly wealthy, you can’t be bothered to buy your own?” Chris said. “Or maybe you just secretly think my style is cooler than yours.”

“Hell no,” Josh said. “We both know I’m the fashion expert in this friendship.” He laughed, a sound that settled warm and drowsy in Chris’s stomach, like the alcohol. “Nah, man. It’s ‘cause even though you act all pissy about it, I know you like it. I see the way you look at me.”

“Y-you do?” Chris said, cheeks filling with warmth. Josh nodded, laughing again.

“Chill, dude. I like it.” He stood up, rounding the counter to face Chris and crowding into his space. “I like  _ you _ .”

“Oh,” Chris said, because his poor booze-soaked brain was working overtime trying to process everything that was happening, and Josh was very close to his face, smirking and wearing Chris’s sweater and oh boy. This was a lot. 

“ _ Oh? _ ” Josh repeated. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Um… neato?” Chris supplied. Josh shook his head, chuckling.

“You’re a massive dork,” he said. And then he closed the space between them and kissed Chris, just a brief, warm press of the lips. Chris blinked in surprise at the feeling of Josh’s mouth on his, and when Josh made to pull back, Chris cupped Josh’s cheek and dragged him back in for another, longer kiss. Josh hummed happily in the back of his throat, lips moving lazily against Chris’s. He tasted like liquor and spearmint gum. It was a weird combination, but at this point Chris really didn’t care. They kissed long and slow, not really working up to anything more. Finally, Josh leaned back, their mouths parting with an audible, wet smacking sound. Chris was very red, and even Josh looked a bit flustered. 

They both laughed, giddy with nerves that buzzed through their veins. Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “Well that was… something.”

“Eloquent as ever, bro,” Josh said. He leaned against the counter, a small smile playing at his lips. “Hey, Chris?”

“Uh-huh?”

“You look nice in my clothes,” Josh said, turning to look at him rather intensely. “But I bet you’d look even better out of them.”

They maintained eye contact for several seconds before Chris cracked; a snorting laugh burst out of him and then Josh was grinning full-on, both of them snickering. “Ugh, dude!” Chris said, shoving Josh’s arm. 

“What, too much?” Josh said, still laughing.

“Awful, dude. Just awful.” Chris shook his head. As their laughter faded into fond smiles, Chris found himself wanting to kiss Josh again. Instead, he stood up and went to the other side of the counter, pouring himself another drink. His mouth still felt tingly with the memory of the kiss. He took a big gulp of his drink, the liquor burning his throat, and then he nearly choked when he felt a hand slide up under the back of his shirt. He turned around and Josh was standing there, his palm against Chris’s bare skin. Josh’s hand was warm and his fingers were rough with calluses, and Chris swallowed nervously at the smirk on Josh’s face.

“Bad innuendos aside, I am absolutely not done making out with you,” Josh said. 

“Is that so?” Chris said, trying to match Josh’s seductive tone. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded or not, but Josh leaned in and kissed him again, so he assumed he’d done well enough. He braced his hands against the counter behind him, Josh’s tongue sliding easily into Chris’s mouth. They’d kissed before, usually while inebriated, but it was nothing like this. Those other times it had been brief and sloppy and over in seconds. Now, Josh’s lips moved more deliberately, like this wasn’t just some silly drunken impulse. Josh’s nails scratched lightly against Chris’s increasingly warming skin, and Chris gripped the counter tighter, his hand accidentally fisting over some note that somebody had left there earlier. He tilted his head slightly to look at it, but Josh noticed his distraction and deftly took the crumpled paper from his hand, tossing it to the side where it was buried amongst the pile of Red Solo cups and empty beer cans. Chris hoped it hadn’t been important.

But then Josh was tugging insistently on his hands, mouth sliding down Chris’s chin and throat. “C’mon, upstairs,” Josh breathed. Something stirred low in Chris’s belly, and he allowed Josh to lead them both up the stairs. They nearly bumped into Sam on their way, and she appraised the two of them with raised eyebrows.

“‘Scuse us, Sammy,” Josh said. She smiled slightly.

“Having fun?” she asked. Chris reddened. Josh poked Sam in the stomach.

“Mind yer beeswax,” he said. She just laughed and danced out of his reach, scooting past them to make her way downstairs. 

“Use protection!” she called after them. Josh flipped her off. 

Chris and Josh made their way back up to their shared room, and as soon as the door was closed Josh was kissing him again, hand wandering back up under his shirt. Chris sighed, leaning back against the door and curling one hand around the nape of Josh’s neck. Josh put his lips up to Chris’s ear and said, “God, you’re so hot.” 

Chris shivered at Josh’s breath against his skin. “S-so, you like the grunge look on me after all?” he joked. Josh snorted, leaning his forehead against Chris’s shoulder.

“Shut up, you dweeb,” he said. He sighed heavily, his hand still up under Chris’s shirt, now just moving up and down in an almost soothing fashion. “Chris… I’m pretty drunk, man.” 

“Yeah,” Chris said, fingers running gently through Josh’s hair. “Me too.”

“We should… ugh. We should stop.” Josh lifted his head to look Chris in the eye.

“Probably,” Chris agreed reluctantly. Josh stepped back, grinning ruefully and rubbing his arm. Chris felt compelled to say, “So, uh, what the hell was that, exactly?”

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. “Making out?” he said. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, no, I know. But I mean, like…” he was struggling to articulate himself. He was also suddenly quite aware of how late it was. He was exhausted. “Was that just ‘cause we’re drunk?” 

“I like you when I’m sober, too, if that’s what you’re asking,” Josh said. He yawned widely. “Look, bro, let’s just go to bed. We can talk about it when we’re thinking straight.”

“Okay,” Chris relented. He watched as Josh tugged his sweater over his head, his T-shirt underneath rucking up a bit to reveal his bare stomach. Chris busied himself with changing into his own pajamas to distract himself. They’d changed in front of each other loads of times, but after what had just transpired it felt way more intimate. He caught Josh staring at him when Chris was standing in his boxers, pajama pants half on. Josh made eye contact with him and quickly looked away, turning red. When they were both changed, Josh took in Chris’s outfit and then laughed.

“What?” Chris asked. Then he looked at himself and realized. In his awkward haste, he had put on Josh’s pajamas instead of his own. He grinned, looking up at Josh. Josh, who was wearing Chris’s stupid “Talk Nerdy To Me” shirt. Chris snickered. “I thought you hated that shirt,” he said. Josh shrugged. 

“Well seeing as someone else is wearing my pajamas, I had to improvise,” he said. He grabbed Chris’s hand and pulled him towards one of the beds in the room. “There’s room for two people,” he said, nodding to the bed. “If you wanna.”

“Duh,” Chris said. They clambered into bed, legs brushing together under the covers. It was smaller than Josh’s bed back home, but that was okay. Chris liked the closeness. Everything felt hazy, bathed in a warm, comfortable glow that he only hoped would remain when they woke up. They laid on their sides, practically nose to nose.

“G’night,” Josh said quietly.

“Night, Josh,” Chris said. 

\--

Chris woke the next morning to a throbbing headache. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut even tighter and pressing his palms to his face. Doing so caused him to elbow Josh in the head, because Josh had been sleeping with his face pillowed against Chris’s chest.

“Ow! Fuck you, man,” Josh grumbled. He rolled off of Chris and sat up. “Ugh, I feel like death warmed over.”

“I’m fucking suffering,” Chris said, eyes still closed. He heard Josh fumbling around with something on the nightstand. A clink of glass and the sound of Josh swallowing.

“Here, Hannah left us some aspirin and water,” Josh said. Chris cracked open one eye to see Josh holding out a pill bottle and a cup to him. He sat up slowly, taking the proffered items gratefully.

“Hannah is my new favorite person,” he declared, tossing back a couple painkillers. The events of the previous night were starting to come back to him, and he felt his face grow warm. He side-eyed Josh, who also seemed to be remembering.

“So,” Josh said. “Looking back on our night of debauchery in the cold light of morning… thoughts?”

Chris pretended to be deep in thought. Then he leaned over and kissed Josh, quick and chaste. Josh’s eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at Chris with an amused expression.

“You have gross morning breath,” he informed him. Chris scowled.

“So do you, jerk,” he said. Josh laughed, and then he kissed Chris back.

“We’ve never kissed sober before,” Josh said thoughtfully. Chris nodded. 

“I like you,” he said slowly. “A lot.”

Josh smirked. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out, dude.” He put his hand over Chris’s. “I like you, too.” 

They went downstairs, forgetting that they were wearing each other’s clothes until they got to the living room and Mike wolf-whistled at them. He, Sam, Beth, and Hannah were sitting around eating breakfast by the fireplace.

“Looks like somebody got lucky last night,” Mike said. He grinned and held his hand up to Sam, who rolled her eyes but indulged him with a high five. 

“Ew, Mike, that’s my brother you’re talking about,” Beth chided. 

“We didn’t… that’s not…” Chris stumbled over his words, trailing off when Josh grabbed his hand.

“Settle down, everyone,” Josh said. “We don’t kiss and tell.” 

“But you did kiss,” Sam said pointedly. Josh rolled his eyes, tugging Chris by the hand.

“C’mon, bro. Ignore these clowns. We’re getting breakfast,” he announced. He led Chris into the kitchen, where a platter stacked high with pancakes was steaming on the counter. 

“Mike and Sam are never gonna let us live this down,” Chris complained, watching as Josh served up two plates of food for them. 

“You think they’re bad? Just wait til Jessica finds out,” Josh said, shooting a devilish grin over his shoulder to Chris. 

“Ugh,” Chris said. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“ _ Relax,  _ dude. I’m just enjoying that I get to do this now.” He leaned over to peck Chris on the cheek.

“Aww,” said a voice from behind them. Hannah stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling fondly at them both. “You guys are too cute.”

“Thanks, Han,” Josh said, while Chris blushed furiously. “And thanks for the painkillers this morning, too. You’re a godsend.”

She laughed. “How’d you know that was me?” 

“Because you’re the only one around here nice enough to do something so thoughtful,” Josh said. She shrugged bashfully. 

“Well, I’m glad you guys had a good night,” she said. There was a wistful tone in her voice. 

“Did you not?” Chris asked, frowning slightly. He’d been too drunk and preoccupied to really pay attention to what anyone else had been doing last night.

Hannah sighed. “No, it was fine… I dunno, I guess I just hoped something would happen.” She glanced behind her at the doorway, where Mike was laughing at something Beth had said. Josh and Chris followed her gaze, and Josh’s brow furrowed.

“Hey,” he said. “It’s for the best, Han. You could do, like, a million times better than him.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced, but her smile returned anyway. “Thanks, Josh. You did alright for yourself.” She reached over to pinch Chris’s cheek. “Kind of a nerd, but he’ll do.”

“Hey, shut up,” Chris said, shoving her hand away. She just giggled and left the kitchen. Josh watched her go, still looking pensive. Chris took his hand, and that seemed to shake him from his thoughts. “She’ll be fine,” Chris said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Josh said, looking at Chris. He squeezed Chris’s hand. “Anyway, we should get back out there, let Mike and Sam have more fun at our expense.” 

Chris hummed in agreement, but then he cupped Josh’s cheek and said, “I think they can wait one more minute.” Before Josh could respond, Chris kissed him, smiling slightly at the surprised sound Josh made. It was nice to get the upper hand on him for once. Chris swiveled them around so he could back Josh up against the counter, and Josh moved easily with him, until suddenly he pulled away with a yelp. 

“What, what happened?” Chris said. Josh frowned and looked down at his hand, which he’d accidentally put in the pile of syrupy pancakes. 

“My breakfast,” he lamented. “Now I’m all sticky.” A wicked grin spread across his face and Chris prepared himself for whatever godawful come-on was about to come out of his mouth. “Want a taste?” Josh said in a low voice. Chris turned pink but kept his cool, pointedly pushing Josh’s fingers away from his face.

“Will you quit it?” he said. Glancing around, he added, “Maybe later.”

“Aw hell yeah,” Josh said. He handed Chris one of the plates of food and nodded towards the living room. “C’mon, bro.” He started walking away, and Chris watched him go, staring at the way Josh looked in Chris’s dumb too-big pajama pants.

“Hey, Josh,” he said, and Josh stilled, turning around to give him a quizzical look. “Nice ass,” Chris said. He heard Mike bust out laughing from the living room, and he knew he’d never hear the end of that one, but at least Josh was the one seriously blushing now. Worth it. 


End file.
